The Cancer Center at the University of California San Diego School of Medicine is 3 years old. Building upon a firm laboratory research base, a strong and rapidly expanding clinical research program has developed, utilizing both local and national trials. This has led to appointment of an Assistant Director to corrdinate the clinical cancer research program, chair the Center's Protocol Review Committee, and supervise the planned data management system. The basic research program has also grown in a number of areas, including studies of human tumors in athymic mice, tumor cell culture in serum-free medium, and development of monoclonal antibodies to lymphocyte subpopulations. Construction of the new Theodore Gildred Cancer Facility, which was funded jointly by an NCI grant and a community drive, began in February 1981. When the facility is completed in early 1983, it will house many of the Center's research programs as well as a combined oncology clinic. In the past year the University has greatly increased its fiscal and philosophical commitment to the Cancer Center. This includes providing salary support for the Director, planning new faculty positions with joint appointments to the Center and an academic department, stimulating the formation of a foundation which will raise research funds for the Center, providing increased adminstrative funds, and allocating future additional laboratory research space for the Center's use. The Cancer Center Core Support Grant currently supports shared resource laboratories with expertise in pharmacology, serum-free culture medium, athymic mice, surface markers, cytogenetics, radiobiology, radioiodination, and biostatistics. A new immunology shared resource is planned and developmental funds for new research projects are needed. The Center anticipates continued development and expansion in its varied basic research, clinical research and education programs.